1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cantilevered drive roll assembly for high speed winding of a plurality of threadlines on an equal number of separable yarn packages which are supported on a common cantilevered chuck, the yarn packages being rotated by direct contact of the drive roll surface with the periphery of the packages. Such rolls are known as lay-on drive rolls. More particularly, the invention concerns an improved drive roll assembly having a deflectable coupling connecting the drive shaft to the roll shell and spaced bearings for rotating the shell on a cantilevered support.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,398,676 (Koppen et al.), 3,701,490 (Wray), 3,409,238 (Campbell et al.), 3,342,428 (Smiley), 3,I65,274 (De Priest) and others disclose apparatus for high speed winding a plurality of threadlines on an equal number of separable yarn packages supported on a common cantilevered roll. The yarn packages are rotationally driven by cantilevered lay-on drive rolls. It is desired to increase the winding capacity of such existing machines by lengthening the rolls to permit a larger number of yarn packages to be formed on the rolls. However, to increase the length of the drive rolls of such winders usually requires a substantial increases in roll diameter as well, in order to achieve high speed operation without excessive vibration. Increasing the diameter of the drive roll is not desirable. The additional space required by a larger drive roll could readily reduce the number of rolls that could fit the existing winding apparatus and thereby eliminate the productivity gains associated with the added length.
Other driven-roll assemblies are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,813,051 (Miller) discloses a driven bobbin chuck supported by spaced bearings on a cantilevered support and driven by a central shaft with a non-circular coupling. U.S. Pat. No. 2,647,701 (Cannard) discloses a bobbin chuck that axially compresses an elastomeric ring to achieve radial gripping of the bobbin. U.S. Pat. 4,232,835 (Benin) discloses a bobbin chuck that axially moves tapered camming surfaces to achieve radial gripping of the bobbins.
An object of this invention is to provide an improved drive roll assembly of increased drive roll length but not of increased drive roll diameter, to permit corresponding increases in the length and/or number of the yarn packages that can be wound up, thereby increasing windup capacity of the winding apparatus.